The Winchester Chronicles
by WinchesterCK1
Summary: Sam and Dean meet some interesting new people. And find out a Secret that will shock the world.


It was them. The famous brothers. Those are the two people you never want to see if you are their target. The Winchester's were on their first hunt in a while. Dean was injured badly during their last hunt. Dean and Sam were a little rusty after their "vacation."

The brothers were on a hunt. They started by asking the locals about weird stuff happening. The people told them about some disappearances. Dean being himself had to go to the bar. As they pulled up Dean smiled and Sam just rolled his eyes as they got out of the car. Sam hit his head on the roof making him yelp. Dean stared for a second trying to figure out what just happened. Once he connected the dots he burst out in laughter. It was the first time in a long time that Dean had just let go of all the stress and laughed. Sam frowned at Dean rubbing his head as a bruise started to form.

"Hey quite laughing at me, And get your ass inside we have a job to do." Sam said in a sour tone.

" What ever you say Bitch"

"Jerk"

The two brothers walked into the bar. The smell of alcohol hit there nose as they looked around and found there way to the bar. Dean asked the bartender if he had seen anyone that was suspicious. He stood looking at them with a knowing look. He sighed heavily and pulled out his wallet. They he closed it abruptly and turned to Sam.

" Dude it's your turn. I payed last time"

"It's not like you work for that money."

"I work plenty hard. I played pool for that money."

"Fine"

Sam took the money out of his pock it and handed it to the bartender.

He told them about an abandon warehouse about 20 mile outside of town and how he over heard some people talking about taking food back to the warehouse. Which he thought was very strange.

An hour later

Dean and Sam sat in the impala watching the warehouse for movement. Then suddenly a car speed down the road both of the brothers ducked down. When the car passed they. He heard the car come to a stop as they slowly lifted there heads just in time to see a few vamps pull two women out of the truck they had been driving.

The shorter vamp grabbed one of the women by the hair out of the car. Dean hear a low growl, his eyes snapped over to Sam who was staring at him. His eyes opened wider as he realize that the noise came from himself. Dean shook him head to clear the protectiveness out of his head. Jumping in head first wouldn't save anyone. It would just get them all killed. Dean was bought out of his train of thought as one of the girls stumbled. Dean tensed as vamp gave a helping shove to get her on the ground.

The girl scrambled to her feet quickly and stared daggers at the vamp. Dean knew that look he gave it quite often. It was the look that told them that you were about to snap.

Dean and Sam turned to one another to plan there attack.

Sam and Dean would look for weak spots in the warehouse for easy access. Sam would take the back way and Dean would charge in head first as always. They looked up just as the vamps and lady's disappeared through a big metal door with a small window into the building. Dean and Sam waited until it was clear. They jumped out of the car and sprinted to the entrance. They paused at the entrance. Dean peaked through the window and his jaw dropped at the sight that his eyes hit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the warehouse the two beautiful women were back to back as they killed the last vamp near them. They nodded at each other just as another wave of Vamps attacked. He watched as one of them, the one that he felt a strange pull towards, swiftly decapitated two vamps at once with a powerful blow. The other one took out three others in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly a vamp jumped from the second story ledge and landed right on top of Deans favorite girl slamming to the floor. She rolled to her back, braced feet against the vamps stomach. With one powerful push to vamp flew back several feet as she jumped back and had her machete ready. When her focus was elsewhere a vamp came behind her punched her in the back so hard that she flew back and hit the wall.

Dean had seen enough. He threw the door open knife in hand and stormed in with Sam on his tail and within a second had four vamps laying dead on the floor headless. The girls stood surprised for a moment before they snapped out of it. Together the girls took out six more vamps as the brothers took out at least eight of them.

Then it was completely still after Deans favorite killed the last vamp. Dean turned to stare that the amazing girls in awe. These two girls were quickly becoming the subject of Dean's fascination. More in particular the blonde with green eyes.

Dean turn to his brother and asked him if he was ok. Sam batted his hand at Dean telling him that he was fine. Dean had a long cut down his shoulder that he didn't notice until his adrenaline was gone. He didn't even remember getting it, he was to busy fighting and any extra attention was spend on these two intriguing lady's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked Dean over. He frowned when he saw a long gash down his shoulder. He looked from Dean to what he was staring at and saw him eyeing one of the amazing hunters that they just ran into. Sam quickly moved his eyes to the other girl. Sam thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. He felt a connection snap in place and some how he knew he had a future with her.

Sam and Dean were pulled out of their thoughts as the girls introduced themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hi I'm Kaylee and this is Kendra." Said the younger girl that Sam had his eye on.

"Hi Im Sam and this is Dean."

The girls mouths dropped open.

"The Winchester Brothers" they both said in unison.

"That's us " Dean said with a cocky smirk on his " to handsome for his own good" face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were interrupted when a stray vamp jumped out of the shadows and attacked Dean. Dean was slammed into the ground. The vamp started kicking with all its might. Dean curled into ball try to hide from the blows. Dean rolled away and jumped to his feet just as more vamps came out of the wood work.

Dean jumped forward killing the one that had brought him to the ground. He turned to look at Sam and saw the vamp running up on him. Just as Dean took a step in his brothers direction another vamp tackled Dean to the ground he struggled to cut off its head as the vamp punched him over and over.

Dean gasp for air. He turned his head and see his brother fighting four vamps at once. He look to Kendra and Kaylee to see that they had their hands full as well. Then Deans head whips around at the sound of a thud to see Sam struggling on the floor. This pushes Dean over the edge not just a tiny push but a great big ol' shove right over and he was up within a second and the vamp on top of him was dead with his head rolling away. He was instantly at his brothers side killing the four almost instantly.

Kendra killed hers and helped Kaylee finish off the two she was had been fighting.

When no more vamps were in sight Dean and Sam searched around the warehouse making sure that there were no more for sure this time.

Dean sagged as he let the pain he been holding back flow over him, he was in bad shape and he knew it but he would never let Sam seen how bad. They quickly made there way to the side door where they had see stairs leading to the area that the Impala. On there way down the stairs to the road, Dean stumbled and fell all the way down before Sam could catch him.

As Dean fell down the stairs he heard a crack and his ribs felt like they were on fire. Everything went black before he even made it to the bottom. He hit the floor with a thud Sam was at his side in a moment.

Sam stared at his brother out cold then his eyes snapped up as he heard foot steps running their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendra and Kaylee ran down the stairs to help. Just as they made it to the bottom more vamps came back from a hunt to find the hunters at their nest and the smell of death coming from the side door. Kaylee and her sister ran forward to attack as Sam protected Dean..

Dean opened his eyes just in time to see Kendra jump in front of Kaylee to keep the huge vamp from making contact with her sister. Sam and Kaylee fought them with everything they had. Then they had Kaylee down and Sam was fighting desperately to keep everyone alive. Then they had Sam down.

Sam was on his back scrambling for his knife that was dropped as the vamps took him to the ground. Sam kept his eyes on the vamps at all times as he scrambled around with his hands. Sam tries to kick the vamps away but it was useless.

Just when the vamps thought that they had the upper hand Dean was up and swinging again. Kendra watched in amazement as Dean took out over half the vamps by himself. Sam was up soon, then Kendra. They all worked together to get them off of Kaylee.

Once they were all up and sure that there was no life threatening injuries they sprinted to the car, or went as fast as they could go with all there injuries. On the way Kendra turned her head and stared at Dean wondering how he did that.

She watched how Dean limped over to the drivers seat.

Sam walked up to Dean knowing this was going to be an argument. " Dean i really think that you shouldn't be driving. Let me drive while you rest."

"No way I'm letting you drive Baby, I'm perfectly capable of doing it my self." just as Dean finished his sentence he saw tunnel vision. "crap," He muttered just as he fell forward, hitting his face on the steering wheel.

Sam leaned forward grabbing Dean. Deans head lolled to the side and Sam pulled him out of the drivers set.. Sam slowly got Dean out of the car and carried him to the backseat. Kaylee opened the door and stepped to the side allowing Sam access to the back seat. Kendra offered to sit in the back with him to keep him from falling off the seat on to the floor of the Impala.

Kendra sat in the back with Deans head on her lap. She ran her hands though his ultra soft hair. As she stared at his handsome face she knew her secret was safe even from him and his brother. Soon she couldn't fight unconsciousness anymore. Blackness over took her and she welcomed it knowing that she and she sister were safe.


End file.
